


High On Your Love

by Delilah2040



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash is a Good Dad, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oblivious Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: A fire breaking out in a small shop and leads to both Buck and Eddie inhaling the smoke of some marijuana and subsequently getting high. hilarity and lots of cuddling ensues.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 376





	High On Your Love

They were halfway through a shift, Eddie was laying strewn across the couch with one arm above his head in a way that really just made Buck want to crawl over there and lay on top of him. Or underneath him, he really wasn't fussy. 

Buck was... admiring (Read: drooling over) Eddie from his place on one of the kitchen stools as he 'helped' Bobby with the cupcakes he was making, although, if asked, Buck probable couldn't tell you what his captain was making, he was just a tad preoccupied. 

Hen and Chim were playing some card game attempting to hide their giggles whenever their captain gave them his 'shut up and grow up' look, even if he was smiling at the adoration on Buck's face just as much. 

It was quiet, peaceful. None of them really minded that the bell hadn't rung for a while like they usually would. 

Of course, the bell would choose that exact moment to ring and disturb the peace. 

Eddie startles from his relaxed state, rolling off the couch and falling to the floor with a comical thud that made Chim cackle. Bobby sighed giving his uncooked treats a forlorn look before rushing off to get to the emergency with the rest of his crew. 

"Alright, we have a store on fire, unknown origin, at least two people still inside." they hear ring out through their headpieces as they drive. Eddie looks towards Buck, watching him as the younger man looks out the window with an air of peace around him. The sun made his hair glow like a halo around his head and his blue eyes light up. As they got closer to the flaming building, the red-orange of the fire casts a warm filter over Buck's face, just like at sunset making him appear, in Eddie's opinion, ridiculously more beautiful. 

He turns his attention away from Buck just as they arrive, just in time to make eye contact with a smirking Hen before she jumps out of the truck with a grace that everyone else in the 118 wishes they could have. 

"Alright," Bobby calls their attention as they enter the main doors of the building. Hen and Chim immediately rush forward to help one woman who appeared to be unconscious while keeping an ear to their captain to hear any other their instruction. "The fire seems to be pretty contained in the back of the store, Buck and Eddie you two go look back there, see if there's anyone out there," Bobby shouts out as Buck and Eddie are already making for the back of the store and Hen and Chim were preparing to get the woman out of there. 

Bobby also makes his way out, checking anyone else for injuries. 

There were too rooms in the back of the store, The first, filled with a funky smelling smoke that Eddie immediately radios in before putting on his oxygen mask, checking to make sure Buck did the same before they made their way into the next room. 

The heat was overwhelming, even through the suits. "Hey, is anyone in here?" Buck's voice booms out making Eddie giggle a bit. There's an answering cough from the left of the room that draws Eddie as he signals Buck to check the other side of the room, just in case. 

By the time Buck notices the green leafy plants on fire and the drying leaves beside them burning, its already too late. It was just their luck that the owners had secretly selling weed out the back of the shop. 

He radios in, to let his teammates know not to come in. "Hey, hey guys," He calls into the radio, "There's ugh, like, there's weed burnin' in here," 

"Weed?" Bobby's confused voice calls through the radio. 

Buck couldn't help but think how funny it is that his voice can come out of this little box. 

"Yeah, like, like pot or uh marijuana, mary jane? what are the kids calling it these days?" He lets go of the radio as he makes it out of the building after Eddie. "Oh crap, I'm one of the kids these days, I should know this, unless, unless I'm getting old! Eds am I getting old?"

"Nah man," Eddie laughs, "you're as young as, ah, as a Christopher," He says then chuckles at the image of a Chris sized Buck. 

"How long were you guys in there without your masks?" Hen asks checking up on the boys. 

"too long," Eddie giggles. Hen is too occupied looking at Eddie to notice Buck's hands coming forward to cup her cheeks. 

"You have a beautiful face, Henrietta, no hetero," He squishes her cheeks as Chim laughs and videos from beside them. "Eds. Eds, look at that bone structure," Buck says tilting his head as if to admire her, and then continuing to tilt his head until its resting on Eddie's shoulder. 

"Alright Buck, give Hen her face back," Bobby says with a chuckle. "Is anyone else here feeling any effects?" 

"I think all the uh, weed smoke was contained to that first back room, we were all out of there before they opened the door," Chim says. 

They get a couple of drug tests from the nearby cops just in case anyway but everyone sans Buck and Eddie come back clean.

Eddie and Buck get settled in the back of the truck. Eddie looks over to his best friend just like he did on the earlier drive. This time though, Buck looks over and meets his gaze, giving him a bright dopey smile. Buck reaches out his hand as if asking for a high-five but instead, Eddie interlaces their fingers making both of them giggle like schoolgirls. 

They fiddle with their hands between them for what feels like hours, giving each other small secret smiles and giggling privately, too utterly wrapped up in each other to notice anything else. 

"You have such soft hands, they're so nice, I love holding your hands" Eddie marvels.

"You could hold them more often?" Buck says nervously leaning forward. If he wasn't strapped into his seat, he might have fallen out of it.

"Really?" Eddie smiles wide and excited making Buck smile and nod. 

when they get back to the firehouse, time seems to speed up. Before Buck and Eddie know it, they're sitting back on the couch with their coworkers watching them. 

Neither had let go of the others hand. In fact, Eddie had pulled Bucks hand into his lap, studying it like it was art and forcing the other man to sit pressed right up against him from shoulder to ankle. Eddie then lay back, against the armrest, pulling Buck with him causing him to land on top of Eddie, their hands pressed between their shoulders. as they lay chest to chest. 

Buck snuggles deeper, nosing at Eddie's neck and feeling Eddie's strong arms come up around him. 

"This is nice, we should have cuddle piles with Chris, I love that kid," Buck voices as Eddie lazily combed his fingers through his hair, giving it a sharp tug every now and then that sent pleasure down his spine. 

Buck continues to drag his nose up and down the side of Eddie's neck, then, giving in to his impulses and letting his lips drag against the smooth skin instead. The older firefighter shivers at the feel of Buck's open-mouthed kisses while the rest of the team wrinkle their noses at the two.

Eventually, Buck stops and just lays his head on Eddie's chest fascinated by the way his heart beats under his ear. The thu-thump, thu-thump lulling Buck into a calm trance-like state and with Eddie's arms wrapped around him, made him feel like he was the safest he could have been. 

"Maybe we should get these two to the bunks so they can sleep it off?" Hen suggests causing Buck's lips to turn down to a frown. 

"No," He whines, dragging out the word, "I'm hungry,"

"Bobby cooks!" Eddie exclaims as if he'd discovered something fantastic. 

"Wow Eddie you're so smart," Usually Buck's voice would be tainted with sarcasm but was instead filled with affection and genuine awe. 

Buck sits up, still in Eddie's lap making him whine at the loss in contact. Buck turns his eyes on Bobby making his most pitiful puppy dog eyes. "Bobby, will you make us food? Please please please," Buck begs very convincingly.

Bobby only has to look into Buck's eyes before finding himself sighing and getting up to finish the cupcakes from earlier. Buck lets out a cheer and Eddie looks up at him with adoration. Buck hops up, following Bobby into the kitchen, Eddie just stays put, watching happily as Buck attaches himself to the older man. 

Bobby doesn't complain at all about Buck's chin on his shoulder as he shuffles along behind him. 

They then had to deal with Buck's intermittent "are they ready yet?" for the next forty minutes while the deserts cook. 

The rest of the team could hardly get a single cupcake before Eddie and Buck had stuffed their faces with the sweet chocolatey treats. Eddie lets out a satisfied burp while Buck presses a sloppy kiss to Bobby's cheek in thanks.

"Alright you two, head off to bed, sleep all this off," Bobby says brushing the two off. Buck smiles at his father figure as Eddie grabs his hand and drags him to the bunk room. 

"And no funny business!" Chim calls after them making them giggle again. 

Buck jumps into the first bunk, rolling over and opening his arms wide for Eddie. The other man slips into the bed beside him happily cuddling up to Buck, their heads on the same pillow only millimetres apart. Buck shuffles forward to rub his nose against Eddies in an Eskimo kiss not unlike how he would with Chris only with completely different intentions. 

Eddie smiles and for a while they just lay there, noses pressed together and hands lazily wondering. Hands brushing against the others chest, shoulders, stomachs, backs, arms, anywhere that could be considered as relatively innocent. At this point, neither man could ever conceive how or why they'd stopped themselves before, or why they'd held back up until this point. 

"You have such beautiful eyes, blue, like the sky," Eddie's finders gently graze the mark above Buck's eyebrow. 

"Yeah well, you have such beautiful everything," Buck replies, eyes fluttering shut. Eddie chuckles. 

Eddie's hands wander up, ghosting along Buck's jaw, then along Buck's plump pink lips. He leans forward, just a little bit more, he presses his lips to where the pad of his thumb had just been. A soft lazy kiss, one that was more just breathing the same air than kissing, lazy and bordering on sloppy but at that moment, in their minds, it was so perfect. 

They fell asleep that way, lips still almost pressed together and breaths mingling between them.

It was perfect. Until they woke up, the effects of the drug having warn off, inhibitions no longer lowered and insecurities no longer placated. 

Buck wakes up first, nose pressed into Eddie's chin. For a moment he thinks he's dreaming, it wouldn't be the first time he'd dreamt of the two of them waking up together but after a moment he realised he was awake and pressed up against Eddie with one of the other man's legs thrown over his one keeping him trapped in place. 

The positioning also meant that if Buck were to shuffle his hips forward just an inch, his crotch would most definitely be pressed up against Eddies which would not be ideal with his current predicament. Or maybe it would, after the events of earlier, he wasn't entirely sure. 

To be fair, he wasn't entirely sure those earlier events even happened, maybe he just dreamed them all up. It isn't an impossible theory. 

"Buck, you're thinking," Eddie groans, refusing to open his eyes. 

"Yes well, I do do that sometimes you know," Buck whispers back, voice a little higher than normal. 

"Dios mío, too much, you're thinking too much," Eddie says shuffling the two of them so he could tuck Buck's head under his chin. 

"Eds, don't you think we should, like, talk about it?" Buck mumbles into the cotton of Eddie's shirt. 

"Talk about what? the fact we kissed?"

"Yes!" Buck exclaims. Eddie pulls back, not enough to break the contact from the chest down, but enough so that he could look Buck in the eye. 

"What's there to talk about," His gaze drops from Buck's blue eyes, falling on his lips before he swoops in recapturing them in a kiss far more bruising than the last. Buck kisses back hungrily pulling at Eddie's shirt in an attempt to tug him impossibly closer. After a moment, Eddie pulls back. "I liked it, you seem to like it. There done, we talked," Eddie pulls Buck back to his chest and makes to go back to sleep. 

"Yes but Eddie, what in the hell does that mean for us!" Buck's frustration was clear in his tone as he tried to create some distance between himself and the other man. 

Eddie sighs and sits up. "Are you really going to make me say it?" 

"Say what!" Buck's voice increased in volume as his frustration too grew. 

"That I'm in love with you!" Eddie then shouts, his words echoing in the emptiness of the bunk room. Bucks eyes go wide. "That I'm in love with you," His voice is softer now, "and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope that you want that too,"

A smile spreads on Buck's face as he nods unable to speak. "I love you too Eddie," then Buck's unable to talk once more, on account for the lips of one Edmondo Diaz being pressed against his own. 

"And who'd 'ave thought that all weed needed to do was get you two high to get you two together," Chim jokes from the doorway, his pun going mostly unappreciated and his voice shocking Buck and Eddie apart. "And what did I tell you two about funny business!" Chim cackles at his own humour as he walks away while Eddie and Buck just look at each other in amusement. 

They knew they'd never live this 'getting together' story down. 

Sure enough, every Christmas after it was brought up. It was also brought up in Both Hen and Chim's best man and maid of honour speeches at the 'Buckley-Diaz' wedding. 

Buck and Eddie only pretended to mind because in the end, they got each other, and that's all they needed. (Other than Christopher of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge my grammar etc too harshly, I wrote this at 6am after having not slept all night. It's now 11am and I still haven't slept


End file.
